Crazy Celebrity Life
by lonelystar24
Summary: Sequel to The Player and the Shy Girl: Gabriella and Troy are getting married. Joe, Nick, and Kevin are taking off in their career. Sharpay is pregnant. WHAT! Follow the lives of these people as they go through tough trials of life.
1. Chapter 1

**And here it is! The sequel to The Player and The Shy Girl! Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Ugh. You're messing everything up, Joseph. Now we have to start all over again. Ugh! You're impossible." the 18 year old girl screamed. The brown eyed boy just chuckled at her silliness and walked away. The girl followed him. She was mad.

"Whatever you say Gabriella." he said as he laughed at her.

"This isn't a joking matter, Joe. I only have a few months to plan this wedding and you're making this hard." she yelled at her brother.

"Ella will you chill out for a minute. Jesus. You have two years to plan." he said to her calmly.

"Ugh! Kevin! Can you please tell our idiotic brother that it takes time to plan a wedding and everything has to be right." she yelled for her other brother. Kevin came in and went over to Joe.

"It takes time to plan a wedding and everything has to be right." he repeated his sister's words and started laughing which caused Joe to laugh.

"Ugh! I hate you guys right now. MOM!" she yelled for her mother.

"What is it sweetie?" Maria, their mother, said.

"Joe is making this stressful for me!" she whined to her mother.

"Honey, you aren't getting married right now. You have two years to plan." Maria said. Joe chuckled and Gabriella stomped off.

"That girl is crazy." Joe said. He plopped onto the couch and turned on the T.V.

"Man, I want to live in this house." Kevin admired. Troy and Gabriella bought a mansion a few months after graduation. They both got the money from their CD's when they came out in stores. They are now both working in their 2nd album.

"Me too." Joe said. "But I'm happy with my apartment." he said. Kevin nodded. Gabriella came back out.

"Joe, can you go to the store for me?" she asked.

"YES!" Joe jumped up with excitement. Gabriella looked at him weirdly. "It's not my fault you had me her all morning, helping you with your wedding." he said.

"Ugh, okay. Anyway, I put all the things I need on this list." she told him. He nodded and left the house.

"Somethings wrong with that boy." she said as she shook her head. Kevin laughed at his sister's comment.

"Yeah. Hey, you wanna go to the game room?" he asked her.

"Sure." she said and then smirked. "Race ya." she said and took off running.

"Hey! No fair." he said and ran after her. Even though Gabriella was 18 and Kevin was 19 they still acted like little kids. Gabriella reached the game room first.

"Ha ha! I beat you." she said.

"That's not fair. You cheated." he whined. Troy and Nick looked at the two and then back at their game.

"You guys are crazy." said the bushy headed boy.

"Nuh uh." the both said and stuck their tongue out.

"Where's Joe?" the blue eyed boy said.

"He went to the store because a certain somebody ate all the food." she said as she looked at her soon to be husband.

"Well if somebody was home enough to cook I wouldn't be eating all the food." the blue eyed boy said again. Gabriella went over to him and slapped his arm playfully.

"Hey! I resent that." she said.

"Yeah, whatever Brie." he said. He pulled her on his lap while he played the game. Nick and Troy were concentrating on the game. They were playing Left 4 Dead.

"Awe come on, Nick. Your just gonna stand there and let them kill me." Troy said. The zombies were after Troy's player and Nick was trying his best to kill them all.

"I'm trying man. These stupid zombies are crazy." he said.

"Shoot their heads off." Troy said.

"Ewwwwww." Gabriella said and hid her face in Troy's neck. Nick shot them all and they blew up. The guys laughed.

"Brie, chill out." Troy said. Gabriella got off Troy.

"I can't stand to watch this. I'm going to go walk Shadow." she said and walked out the game room. The guys laughed.

"Girls." they said.

* * *

_'Gabriella over here.'_

_'Gabriella smile over here.'_

_'Gabriella, is it true that you and Troy are dating?'_

"Come on, Shadow. Come here girl." she cooed. She ignored all the paparazzi that were surrounding her. Shadow started growling at the paparazzi. Shadow started tugging on one of the paparazzi pants.

"No Shadow. Stop." she said. She went over to Shadow and pulled her off the paparazzi pants. "Bad girl." she said as she scolded her dog. Shadow whimpered.

"Sorry." she told the paparazzi. Just then Joe pulled up into the driveway. Gabriella walked over to the car.

"Hey. I'll go call the guys out to help you." she told her brother and he nodded. Gabriella walked back into the house. "TROY, NICK , KEVIN GO HELP JOE BRING IN THE GROCERIES." she shouted. Nick, Troy and Kevin put on their shoes and went to help Joe.

_'Troy over here.'_

_'do all you guys live here?'_

_'Troy are you dating Gabriella?'_

The guys avoided the paps and took some bags and went inside. Once all the bags were out the car, Joe closed it and went inside and closed the door. He went to the kitchen and put the bags on the counter. Gabriella put all the things away. The guys were about to go back to the game room but Gabriella stopped them.

"No no no. We are going out after I finish putting all these things away. Shar wants to tell us something so we are going to her house." she stated. They groaned.

"But I don't wanna." Troy whined.

"We haven't seen the gang in a month. We _have _to go." she said.

"Ugh! Fine." they said.

* * *

"Ahhhhhhh!" the blonde girl screamed. She hugged the people who were in front of her. "OMG! I'm so glad you guys could make it." she said.

"Anything for you, Shar." the brunette said to her overly excited blond friend. They walked into her apartment and saw the gang. Gabriella ran over to the African American girl and hugged her.

"Oh my gosh. I missed you so much, Gabs. Oh my, have you grown." she said. Gabriella giggled.

"I missed you too, Tay. Where's Chad?" she asked.

"In Shar's fridge of course." she said as she rolled her eyes. Gabriella went over to the red head girl and hugged her.

"I missed you, Kels." she said.

"I missed you too, Gabs. Tay is right. You really did grow. Your boobs are much bigger then the last time we saw you." she commented. Gabriella giggled.

"Thanks Kels." she said. Just then Chad, Blake and Zeke walked in with chips in their hands. As soon as they seen the other people in the living room they dropped the chips. Gabriella smiled at them.

"Wow Gabs. You look totally different." Chad said as he went over to her and hugged her.

"Thanks Chad." she said. She pulled back.

"Gabs, you look sexy." the green eyed boy said with a smirk. "Troy chill out. She looks good." he said. They hugged. Once everyone greeted the pop stars they sat down in Sharpay's living room.

"So Shar, why are we here?" Troy asked her.

"Well, Blake and I have great news." she said.

"What are they?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm pregnant and we are getting married." she said with excitement. Gabriella went over to Sharpay and hugged her.

"I'm so happy for you Shar." she said.

"Thanks." she said.

"Congrats." Everyone said.

"Thanks." Blake and Sharpay said.

"We should go out to dinner tomorrow." Chad said.

"Man, all you think about is food." Nick said.

"So what? There's nothing wrong with food." Chad defended. "So what do you guys say?" he said. The gang agreed except Troy, Gabriella and her brothers.

"We can't." Joe said.

"Why not?" Sharpay asked.

"We are going to Japan." Nick said.

"We leave tomorrow night." Troy said.

"Oh." Sharpay said with disappointment.

"I'm so sorry Shar. I promise when we get back, you and I will have a major shopping spree. On me." Gabriella told her. Sharpay smiled.

"Thanks, Ella. Your the best." she said.

"Like I said before, anything for you." she told the blonde.

"Hey, you guys wanna come over? It's still early. We can hang out like old times." Kevin stated. The gang agreed.

"Call Kyle, Dem and Jess. I want them over too." Gabriella said.

"I haven't seen Demi in a long time." Sharpay said. Demi and her got close together ever since they met but now they are even closer since they barely have Gabriella around.

* * *

"Dude, I totally beat you in that round." Zeke said.

"No way. It was a tie." Troy said. They were at Troy and Gabriella's mansion and everyone was in the game room. They were playing Guitar Hero.

"Man, this game is cheat." he said and put the guitar down. The girls got bored and turned on the radio. 'Single Ladies' boomed from the radio and the girls start dancing.

"Ugh. I hate this song." Chad said.

"...Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it Don't be mad once you see that he want it If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it..." Gabriella sang along.

"...Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh..." Sharpay sang. Troy went over to the radio and turned it off.

"Hey!" the girls said.

"I hate that song. 'Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh uh oh'. Oh give me a break." Troy said as he copied Beyonce's singing on the 'uh oh' part.

"Dude, don't ever do that again." Nick said. Everyone laughed.

"Gabs, your CD is amazing. I love 'Broken Hearted Girl'. Can you sing it for us?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella nodded and they followed her to the music room. Gabriella sat down at the piano and started playing the melody to the song.

"It might not sound as good as it is on the CD." she said as she played the melody.

"I'm sure it will." Sharpay said. She started singing.

_You're everything I thought you never were  
And nothing like I thought you could have been  
But still, you live inside of me, so tell me how is that?  
You're the only one I wish I could forget  
The only one I love to not forgive  
And though you break my heart, you're the only one  
And though there are times when I hate you  
'Cause I can't erase  
The times that you hurt me and put tears on my face  
And even now, while I hate you, it pains me to say  
I know I'll be there at the end of the day_

She looked at Troy.

_I don't wanna be without you, babe  
I don't want a broken heart  
Don't wanna take a breath without you, babe  
I don't wanna play that part  
I know that I love you, but let me just say  
I don't wanna love you in no kind of way, no no  
I don't want a broken heart  
I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl  
No, no, no broken-hearted girl_

She looked at the piano keys. She had tears in her eyes.

_There's something that I feel I need to say  
But up til' now I've always been afraid that you would never come around  
And still I wanna put this out_

_You say you've got the most respect for me  
But, sometimes I feel you're not deserving of me  
And still, you're in my heart  
But you're the only one  
And yes, there are times when I hate you, but I don't complain  
'Cause I've been afraid that you would walk away  
Oh, but now I don't hate you  
I'm happy to say  
That I will be there at the end of the day_

_I don't wanna be without you, babe  
I don't want a broken heart  
Don't wanna take a breath without you, babe  
I don't wanna play that part  
I know that I love you, but let me just say  
I don't wanna love you in no kind of way, no no  
I don't want a broken heart  
I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl  
No, no, no broken-hearted girl_

She stopped playing and sang it with no instruments. She closed her eyes and sang.

_Now I'm at a place I thought I'd never be, ooh  
I'm living in a world that's all about you and me, yeah  
Ain't gotta be afraid, my broken heart is free to spread my wings and fly away, away with you..._

She started up the melody again and played and sang.

_I don't wanna be without my baby  
I don't want a broken heart  
Don't wanna take a breath without my baby  
I don't wanna play that part  
I know that I love you, but let me just say  
I don't wanna love you in no kind of way, no no  
I don't want a broken heart  
I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl  
No, no, no broken-hearted girl  
Broken-hearted girl  
No broken-hearted girl_

She ended the song. Her eyes were still closed so her tears won't fall. She wrote that song along time ago when Troy had broke up with her when he though she was cheating on him with Blake. She wrote that song before she got drunk and jumped of her parents house. She couldn't hold her tears in any longer and she ran out the music room and up to her and Troy's room. Everyone sat there. They didn't know what to say or do.

"I'll go see if she's OK." Troy said. He exited the music room and went up to their room. When he approached the door he heard crying. He knocked on the door.

"Brie, baby, can I come in?" he asked sincerely. No answer.

"Fuck off, Troy." she said a few minutes later. Troy sighed. His soon to be wife just swore at him.

"Brie, babe, come on. Let me in." he pleaded. Just then he heard foot steps and the door unlock. Gabriella opened the door. Troy wrapped his arms around her Gabriella cried into his chest. Troy closed the door and went over to the bed. Gabriella just cried into his chest.

"Babe, shh." he said as he rubbed her back and kissed her hair. Once Gabriella's cries subsided, Troy took the chance to ask her the question he has been waiting for.

"Baby, why did you run out the music room like that?" he asked. Gabriella drew invisible circles on Troy's chest.

"I wrote that song about you. When you thought I was cheating on you with Blake." she said. Fresh new tears started to form.

"Babe, I'm sorry." he said. Gabriella looked up at him.

"Troy, you have nothing to be sorry about. I'm the one who's sorry. I thought I could hold in my tears when I sang the song but I couldn't." she told him.

"Its OK, babe." he said.

"I love you Troy." she said.

"I love you too, Brie." he said. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. It was full of love and passion. Something they will share for the rest of their lives.

_Some of the greater things in life are unseen that's why you close your eyes when you kiss, cry, or dream..._

* * *

**Soooo, what do y'all think? Like it? Hate it? Review please! **

**Also, if y'all wanna chat and if you have Kik, y'all should totally Kik me!**

**Kik: littlelola**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the reviews you guys! You guys are really awesome! Anyways, here is the next one! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Troy, lets go. We are going to be late." Gabriella said. They were leaving for their flight to Japan today. Joe, Kevin and Nick were meeting them at the airport. Right now Troy was taking a long time to get ready.

"I'm coming." he said as he exited their bedroom.

"Finally." she said. "You take longer than I do and I'm a girl." she told him.

"Ha ha ha! Very funny." he said sarcastically. He grabbed both their bags and they made their way to the waiting cab outside. Troy put their bags into the trunk of the cab and they both got into the cab.

"Where to?" the cab drive said.

"Albuquerque Airport." Troy said. The driver nodded and proceeded to drive to the airport.

* * *

"What took you guys so long?" Joe said to them. The paparazzi were taking pictures like crazy.

"It's all Troy's fault." Gabriella said. Joe nodded. Troy took the bags and they started walking towards the doors of the airport. Their bodyguards were there. They all check their bags and stuff and went through the metal detectors. As they walked to the waiting area for their plane a little girl walked up to them. She was about 5 or 6. She tugged on Joe's pants leg. Joe looked down and saw the girl.

"Hi." he said. He smiled at her which made her blush and hide behind her book.

"H-hi. Can I g-get your autograph?" she asked all of them. They all nodded and signed the girls book. She thanked them and walked away. They sat down in front of their gate. Gabriella started shaking.

"Ella Bella, whats wrong?" Kevin asked her.

"I'm afraid." she whispered. Troy took her hand.

"Don't worry, babe. I'm right here. You want me to get you a drink?" he said. She nodded. Troy got up and went to get Gabriella a drink. He stood at the cart where they sell everything. His eyes caught onto a medium sized teddy bear.

"How may I help you?" the cashier said. She was about 20 or something. She looked up at Troy. "Oh my gosh! Your Troy Bolton." she said.

"Yeah I am. Uh, can I get two bottles of Pepsi and that teddy bear?" he asked. He wasn't really concentrating on how excited the cashier was.

"Sure. I'm Hailey. I'm like your biggest fan. Your so awesome and sexy. Oh my gosh! I love you. Your voice is amazing." she said while she got the stuff he needed. Gabriella then walked up to him.

"Whats taking you so long? We are about to leave." she told her fiancé. He looked at her and smiled. The cashier started to hyperventilate.

"Oh my gosh! Your Gabriella Montez. Omg!" she said. Gabriella smiled at the girl. She priced all the stuff Troy wanted and gave it to him.

"Aww. Is this for me?" Gabriella asked. Troy smiled at her. Troy payed the cashier and he waited for his change

"No. Its for Joe." he joked. Gabriella smiled.

"Well Joey isn't getting this." she joked back. The cashier gave him his change and Gabriella and him went back to their gate. They walked back holding hands.

"Thanks babe. I love it." she said.

"Anything for you, Brie. I love you." he told her.

"I love you, too." she said. Nick walked over to them and pulled their hands apart.

"Hello? What about the whole 'keeping our relationship private'?" he asked.

"We forgot." Troy said. They looked around and saw the paparazzi taking pictures of them. Gabriella took Nick's hand into her own.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Well if they see us holding hands then they might think I was holding Troy's hand in a friendly way." she explained. Nick nodded.

"We have to go now." Kevin said as he walked over to them. Nick, Gabriella and Troy walked towards the gate. Gabriella then dropped Nick's hand and Nick looked back.

"What?" he asked.

"I can't do this. I want to go home." she said.

"Ella, come on." Joe said. "Nothings going to happen." he went over to her and draped his arm on her shoulder. Gabriella wrapped her arms around Joe's waist and they both walked through the tunnel together.

* * *

Gabriella was stirring. They made it to Japan and now they are in their hotel room. Gabriella and Troy shared one of course. Joe, Kevin and Nick got separate rooms. Troy was already awake and was watching Gabriella sleep. She kept stirring and then she opened her eyes. She smiled at Troy.

"Hey." he said.

"Hi." she said. She sat up and stretched.

"How did you sleep?" he asked. She looked over at him.

"Good." she said and kissed his cheek. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash her face. She came out a few minutes later. She went back to the bed. She got on top of Troy and kissed him on the lips. They started making out. Troy ran his hands up and down her sides. He put his hands on her butt and left them there. Gabriella sat up and straddled Troy. She thought for a second and thought that this is it. She knew what Troy wanted and she was going to give it to him. She took off the shirt she was wearing and threw it on the ground. She was left in her bra and panties. She started to take off her bra.

"Babe, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I know what you want, Troy. I'm going to give it to you." Gabriella said. She was about to let her bra fall when Troy stopped her.

"Gabriella, no. I know you're not ready." he said.

"I'm doing this for you, Troy. Don't you want me?" she asked.

"Babe, I _do _want you. Believe me when I say that. You're incredibly sexy and I just want to destroy you in the best possible way but your not ready. To be honest, I'm not ready either. I want to wait till we are married." he said.

"Isn't every guy ready?" she asked.

"Brie, I'm not like other guys. Well, not anymore." he said with a chuckle. Gabriella hooked her bra back on. She smiled at Troy.

"You know, any girl would be glad to be with you." she said.

"Yeah but to bad I'm all yours." he said.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you too." he said.

* * *

"Did you get the stuff?" a female voice asked.

"Sure enough did." said a male voice. The female laughed. She picked up a picture of Gabriella.

"Oh Miss Montez. If I can't have you, neither can Troy." she said and laughed again.

"Hey! I want her too." said the male.

"Yea yea yea." she muttered.

"You know for a evil girl, your kinda cute." the male said. He stepped towards the girl and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"If you don't let go of me right now, I will rip off your penis and feed it to the wolves. Got it?" she said. He released her.

"You really are evil. Why don't you stop being a lesbian and get with a real man, like myself." he said with a smirk.

"Say anything else and I WILL rip off your penis." she said.

"OK okay. Sorry. Sheesh!" he said.

* * *

**Soooo? Like it? I think you all know who these two people are. Any guesses? lol**

**Review please and thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

"You stupid idiot. I hate you." Gabriella screamed. Tears running down her face like a waterfall.

"Babe, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Troy said to her. He went to touch her cheek but she backed away.

"Don't. Touch. Me." she gritted through her teeth. "I never want to see you again." she said.

"Babe, no no no. You don't mean that. I love you. I truly do." he said.

"Your nothing but a low life scum. I wish you would die. I hate you!" she said. Silence filled the room. Then they both busted out laughing along with Joe, Kevin and Nick that was among them. Gabriella hugged Troy.

"Wow. That was so intense. You guys should audition for a movie or something." Joe said.

"Pf. I'm no actress, Joey." Gabriella said.

"Well you should reconsider that, Ella." Nick commented.

"Thanks, Nicky. But I think I'm just gonna stick to singing. After all, it's what I do best." she said.

"True." the four men said. Just then Gabriella's phone went off.

"Hello?" she answered

"Hey, girly. Aren't you coming back today?" the response came.

"Eh, I'm so so so sorry, Shar. We have to stay an extra day." she said.

"Oh. Ok. Well see you when I see you." Sharpay had said. You can hear the disappointment in her voice.

"Shar, please don't be sad." she said.

"No no. Its O.K Gabs. I know your fans are calling. Well I'll talk to you soon." she said and hung up.

"Shar no- Dammit!" she screeched as she put her phone down.

"Ella! Language."Joe said.

"Sorry." she muttered. "Man, I wish we didn't have to stay here an extra day." she said. Her brothers and fiancé got confused.

"Who said we had to stay an extra day?" Kevin asked.

"Mike said so." she said.

"Brandon told us that we can leave when ever we wanted." Nick said.

"Scott said the same to me." Troy said.

"What the f-," she started but Joe cleared his throat. "french toast. Mike said that we have to stay here an extra day." she said. She was fuming.

"I dunno." Joe says. Gabriella picked up her phone and dialed Mike's number.

"Yo, whats up Gabi?" he answered.

"Don't you 'yo, whats up, Gabi' me! You are a bold face liar Micheal!" she screamed.

"What I do?" he asked. He was scared for his life.

"You told me that we have to stay in Japan for an extra day. How come Scott and Brandon told my brothers and Troy that they don't have too?!" she asked.

"Oh, baby doll, I said you can stay in Japan if you wanted to. I never said that you have to." he explained. Gabriella calmed down.

"Oh. I'm so sorry, Mike." she said.

"Its okay, baby doll. Listen, next week you have a photo shoot to go to. James will be there too. Okay?" he said.

"Alright. Bye Mike." she said and hung up. "I got it mixed up." she said.

"Then lets leave now." Nick said. They agreed and went to pack.

–

"S-she said t-that w-we w-would go sho-oping." Sharpay said as she cried into Blake's chest.

"Baby, its alright. She said she will make up for it." Blake said as he tried to mollify his fiancé. Just then the bell rang. Blake got up and went to the door. He opened it.

"Hey." said the person.

"Thank goodness your here. Shar's in the living room crying." he said. The person went to the living.

"Sharpay get up." the person said.

Sharpay picked up her head from the couch and looked at the person. She started to squeal and wiped her tears away. She went over to the person and hugged them.

"Oh my gosh! I missed you so much, Gabs. But you said that you were staying in Japan for an extra day. What happened?" she said.

"Apparently I got the message wrong. So do you want to go shopping or no? Its only one in the afternoon." she told her friend.

"Of course I want to go shopping. Let me go get my purse." Sharpay said. She went and got her purse and came back in a flash. "Ok I'm ready." she said.

"Alright come on." Gabriella said. Sharpay kissed Blake on the cheek and said goodbye.

–

Glass was shattering and cups were bouncing on the floor. Grunts were heard. Tossing and turning each other all over the floor with pieces of glass poking the two men who were fighting. The other two men were cheering and laughing. But that all stopped when they heard a door close and a girl scream.

"What the hell are you guys doing?!" she screamed. The four men stopped what they were doing.

"Uh, you see-" one started but stopped when she interrupted.

"Oh. I see what you did. You broke every single thing in the house." she screeched.

"But Gabs, we-" another started but was interrupted.

"I want all four of you in the living room right now!" she said. The four of them walked out the kitchen and into the living room. Gabriella walked behind them. The four men sat on the couch and Gabriella stood in front of them.

"I'm gone for 5 hours and you guys manage to damage the kitchen. Are you guys stupid?" she yelled.

"No we-"

"Did I ask you to talk, Kevin?!" she yelled. Kevin sank back into his seat. "Why were you two fighting?" she said as she pointed to Troy and Joe. Troy and Joe didn't say anything. "Answer me when I'm talking to you?!" she said.

"We were play fighting." Joe muttered. Gabriella's eyes widen.

"Play fighting? Oh you got to be kidding me." she said as she threw her arms up in the air. She gave them a long lecture. Nick had tears running down his face.

"...Now go clean up the kitchen. Nick, stay behind." she ordered. Troy, Joe and Kevin got up and went into the kitchen. Gabriella sat next to Nick.

"I'm sorry, Ella." he said. He wiped some tears away but they still kept coming. Gabriella hugged her twin.

"Nick, I know you didn't do anything but you just stood their and watched them destroy the kitchen." she told him. Nick stopped crying and started to sniff.

"I'm sorry." he said. Gabriella nodded and sent him off to the kitchen to help the others. She then ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

"Men." she said. She took up the bags that she had dropped on the floor and took them up to her room. After putting her clothes away she fell on top of her bed and fell asleep.

–

"Brie we fi-" he stopped talking when he saw the sight before him. He went over to her and put a blanket over her. He kissed her forehead and left the room. He walked down the stairs. "She's asleep." he told them. They nodded. Then the door bell rang. Troy went to the door and opened it.

"Hey." said the bushy headed kid that stood before Troy.

"Hey Chad." he said and let him in along with Taylor, Jessica, Sharpay, Blake, Demi and Kyle. They all went to the living room and greeted Joe, Nick and Kevin.

"So wheres, Gabs?" Taylor asked.

"She's asleep." he said.

"Where's Kelsi?" Joe asked.

"She didn't tell you guys?" Sharpay said. The four men shook their heads. "She got a job as a composer in New York." she explained.

"Oh. Well good for her." Nick said. The gang nodded. The room filled with a silence.

"Sooo," Chad said. Everyone looked at him. "Lets watch T.V. or something."he suggested. Troy turned on the t.v and flipped through the channels.

**..A few hours later..**

"Ugh! This is agony." Chad groaned.

"I guess nothing is really fun without Gabs." Sharpay said. Everyone agreed.

"Hey, lets go wake her up." Chad said as he headed for the stairs. Troy, Joe, Kevin and Nick's eyes widened.

"Chad! No!" they said together and Chad stopped in her tracks.

"What?" he asked.

"You don't ever and I mean _ever _wake Ella up when she is sleeping." Joe said.

"Yeah. It's not a pretty sight." Nick said. Chad came down from the stairs.

"Maaaaann." he stressed out. "Oooh, lets go play some video games." he said as he raced to the game room. The gang laughed at his childish ways and went to the game room. They all took turns in playing Guitar Hero.

"Ugh! Your cheating." Chad groaned. He was playing against Nick.

"How am I cheating?" Nick asked.

"You're an expect at playing guitar. That should be a felony." he said. Nick just chuckled.

"Whatever you say Chad." he said to him. A few minutes later, Nick ended up winning. They all were cheering but then stopped when they heard a piano and someone singing.

"Whats that?" Demi asked.

"I dunno. Let's go find out." Jessica said. The gang followed the voice. They all stopped at the piano room and saw Gabriella playing and singing.

_Cause without you,  
How did I get through,  
All of my days,  
Without you?  
Now living with you,  
See everything's true,  
My baby, it's you.  
My baby.  
My baby,  
My baby._

"That's amazing, El." Demi said. Gabriella jumped up a little.

"You scared me." she said.

"Sorry." Demi said to her. She sat on the piano seat with Gabriella. The gang entered and sat on the sofa and chairs that were in there.

"Is that going to be on your next CD?" Jessica asked.

"I guess. I just wrote it." she explained. "So what did you guys do while I was asleep?" she asked.

"Nothing." the gang said together. Gabriella giggled.

"Nothings fun without you there, Gabs." Chad said.

"What can I say? I'm the life of you guys." she said and giggled. The gang laughed a bit.

"I'm hungry." Chad complained.

"Let's go out to eat." Gabriella suggested. The gang agreed and the proceeded to get their stuff and leave.

**..At the restaurant..**

Everyone has ordered what they wanted. Now they were talking about random stuff.

"Oh my gosh. Remember the time when Chad fell up the stairs." Demi said. Everyone was laughing except Gabriella, Troy, Joe, Nick and Kevin.

"Hey! It was not my fault that the stairs were slippery." he defended.

"Honey, it was your fault. You were running up and down the stairs with socks on." Taylor said.

"Who knew that you would fall on a marble staircase with socks on?" he asked.

"Uh, EVERYBODY!" Sharpay said. Just then, Troy's phone went off.

"Talk to me." he said into the phone.

"Yo, Troy are you out anywhere with Gabs now?." came the response.

"Yea. Why Scott?" he asked.

"Tell me where you are?" Scott ordered.

"We are down by the restaurant on Flower State street. Why do you need to know?" he said.

"Apparently, someone tipped off the media that you and Gabs are getting married." he said. Troy jumped out of his seat.

"WHAT?!" he screamed. Gabriella looked up at him, along with the rest of the gang.

"Babe, whats wrong?" she asked him. Troy held up his hand, to signal her to shush, as he listened to Scott.

"Alright." he said and hung up. He looked down at Gabriella. He sat down in his chair and took Gabriella's hand in his. He looked her in the eyes.

"Someone tipped off the media that we are getting married." he whispered to her. Gabriella felt like her heart just dropped to her stomach._'How could this happen?' _she thought to herself.

"W-what?" she said. Troy nodded.

"Scott said he's gonna send our bodyguards out here so we can leave without being tackled by the paps." he said. Gabriella nodded. Her brothers looked at them.

"Ella, whats going on?" Joe asked. Gabriella shook her head and looked down. Just then, their bodyguards showed up. Troy and Gabriella got up and started to leave.

"Ella, ¿a dónde vas?" Joe asked in Spanish. **(Ella, where are you going?)**

"Ausente, José. Lejos de aquí." she told him in Spanish. **(Away, Joseph. Away from here.) **"I will call you later." she told him and her and Troy left.

–

_And you're slowly shaking finger tips  
Show that you're scared like me so  
Let's pretend we're alo-_

"Hello?" she said as she answered her phone.

"Hey Ella." came the response.

"Hi Joe." she said dully.

"Are you going to tell me about what happened?" he asked.

"The media found out about Troy and I getting married." she said. You can hear that she was on the verge of crying.

"Ella, it will be ok." Joe said. "Look at it this way. Now you can hold hands with him and show him off to the world." Joe said.

"I guess so." she said as she sniffled.

"Just think of all the positive things." he told her.

"Thanks Joey." she said.

"Anything for you, Ella." he replied.


End file.
